This invention relates generally to barbecue cookers and, more particularly, to a barbecue cooker that provides optimum results in slow cooking by duplicating the flavor and tenderness of a wood-fired, pit cooker, as well as providing for faster cooking of other foods.
A variety of cooking devices have been developed over recent history in an effort to make cooking more efficient. Radiation of a lower frequency (long wave) is known to penetrate organic matter more easily than radiation of a higher frequency. Therefore, low frequency infrared can be used to cook meats without charring them. One device taking advantage of this phenomenon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,409. Similar devices are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,643 and 3,820,525.
Other cooking devices have been developed with an eye toward enhancing the flavor of food as well as the enjoyment of the user. Traditional charcoal barbecue cookers, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,340, are within this category.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,685 describes a large, commercial-type barbecue cooker which cooks with electric heating elements. A similar device intended to be used with smaller quantities of food is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,517.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,964 and 4,727,853 disclose barbecue cookers using gas as a source of heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,857 discloses an infrared gas grill for cooking items, but has no provision for balancing radiation and heat.
While the above exemplifies the multitude of cooking devices, no single device has filled the desired pit-cooked flavor and enjoyment, ease of operation and infrared effectiveness.